The present disclosure relates to integrated circuit chips and more particularly to a semiconductor device having an inorganic coating layer.
The advent of relatively high temperature semiconductor devices which can theoretically operate at high temperatures from 200° C. to 300° C. base plate temperatures have become feasible as compared to silicon's maximum base plate temperatures of 85° C. to 125° C.
A multilayer interconnection structure typically interconnects various semiconductor elements formed on a common substrate of a semiconductor device. The multilayer interconnection structure includes a number of interlayer insulation films on the common substrate to isolate the semiconductor elements.
A junction termination extension is located along an outer periphery of the semiconductor substrate so as to block the penetration of moisture or corrosive gas into the interior of the semiconductor device along the interface between the interlayer insulation films.
Conventional junction termination extensions are manufactured of organic materials. Although effective in the relatively low temperature of silicon's maximum base plate temperatures, organic guard rings may carbonize above temperatures of approximately 250° C. and lose their dialectic isolation properties.